


And The Reason Is You

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s03e10 H. Con - 172, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-22
Updated: 2007-09-22
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I know how you like it speechwriter."





	And The Reason Is You

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Happy Belated Birthday to Tammy. 29 rocks no matter how many times you celebrate it.  


* * *

“What are you doing?”

Nora came into Toby’s office closing the door. The West Wing was practically empty. The new year had just begun and everyone was in full State of the Union mode. There had been a powwow earlier but Toby sent everyone home to get some sleep. Tomorrow was Saturday and he would need them to give 150%.

This would be the most important speech of Jed Bartlet’s career. He accepted censure from the House of Representatives for failure to disclose his illness. His numbers were currently at the lowest of his Presidency and the committee to reelect him felt as if they were swimming upstream with heavy weights on. The 20th was either going to be the night of his comeback or his farewell to a life of public service. Toby was trying to make sure it was the former.

“I'm making a list.” He replied.

“Christmas is over and so is your birthday. A list of what?”

Nora came around his desk. As she sat on it and crossed her leg, Toby held the legal pad closer to his chest. He pondered a bit before writing something down.

“Just stuff.”

“What kind of stuff?”

“Believe me, it is nothing important. Seriously.”

“Then let me see.” Nora snatched the pad from Toby and he looked at her with wide brown eyes. 

That was going to take some getting used to. When Nora wanted something, she took it. There was not a malicious bone in her body and she never intended to hurt Toby or make him feel small. She just wanted to get to the center of him. When he did not want to open the door, sometimes she had no problem kicking it in. The thing was that Toby didn’t know which battles she would want to fight til the bloody end and which she would just wave the white flag of surrender. What he wrote on that legal pad was something she was, at this stage, willing to fight for.

“Nora?”

“Hmm?” she held the pad high over her head as if Toby could not just stand up and take it. She knew he wouldn’t for a couple of reasons. It would start something that didn’t need to be started, firstly. Secondly, he was enjoying the appearance of her bare midriff as her sweater rode up with her arm. Nora didn’t even need to be looking at him to know that.

“Please don’t look at my pad.”

“Why?”

“It’s an unfinished thought.”

“You could have just lied and said it was State of the Union parts…I wouldn’t have cared.”

“I never need to lie to you. May I have my pad back please?”

Nora smiled. She plopped down in his lap and kissed his mouth. She pushed the pad face down into his chest.

“I will not look at it. Just tell me what it is.”

“I did, it’s a list. Nora, you are adorably inquisitive but that’s all I'm telling you. I will take another kiss though.”

“Oh no. What happened to no hanky panky in the West Wing? Now…” she toyed with his tie. “If you want to go to one of our respective residences and get physical, I would certainly not be opposed.”

“How physical?” his arms tightened around her, pulling her closer.

Nora teased his lips with her tongue but did not kiss him. Toby stroked her face.

“I know how you like it speechwriter.”

“I like it however you give it to me.” he replied.

“Then let’s go somewhere and just relax. Put on a little music; take off some of these heavy clothes. You feel tense and I can make you feel better.”

“Oh yeah, I can do with a dose of better sugar. Go, and gather up your things. We’ll go to your place.”

Nora smiled, kissing him softly. After she left, he ripped the pages off, folded them, and put them in his briefcase. He turned off the televisions and the lights. It was time to go home.

***

Toby didn’t know the last time he felt so relaxed. There was not much reason to feel it lately. He didn’t know if he had ever been this relaxed in his life. When they got to her place, Nora poured him a glass of bourbon and herself a glass of wine. She walked him into the bedroom where she slowly undressed for him, watching the changes in his eyes and expression. He definitely liked the sheer blue panties and bra.

It was Toby’s turn next. She released him from the work clothes he had been wearing for nearly 16 hours. When he was naked, Nora told him to lie on the bed. Toby watched as she lit pomegranate-scented candles and put Marc Cohn on the CD player. She disappeared into the bathroom, returning with a hand towel and bowl of water.

“Just relax Toby.” she whispered as her body moved over his.

He did and it felt amazing. Nora completely washed his body; like a sponge bath without the sponge. She didn’t ignore a single inch of him and Toby moaned softly when she stroked him with the towel.

“Roll over please.”

He would have done anything she said in that moment. She knew that and instead of using it to her advantage, Nora focused on him. Pomegranate body oil was new to him; it smelled fantastic. It felt even better on his skin. Nora worked her fingers from the top of his bald scalp down. It hurt at first on his shoulder blades and the bottom of his back. She kept going, knowing the moans and groans of discomfort, and eventually pleasure, were not unusual.

Toby didn’t even complain when she got rid of his argyle socks. She rolled them down and completely off without a peep from him. Why would he complain when she gave him the best calf and foot massage he ever received in his life?

“Oh yeah sugar, that’s incredible.”

“Thank you. Please roll over again.”

Toby didn’t know if he had the energy. He had entered a state of calm unlike anything since the dorms of CCNY. No, not even in his teens and twenties had he felt this good. He had definitely never felt this good at the hands of a woman. He could never release all of his tension; even with the ones he loved the most. Toby managed to make it onto his back. 

The look of utter satisfaction on his face turned to ecstasy when Nora began to kiss all over his body. Toby would normally not want anyone to touch his feet, one of his many quirks, but tonight he didn’t seem to care. She kissed the soles and kept going. His legs, knees, thighs, a small kiss on the tip of his cock, his belly button, stomach, chest, shoulders, neck, throat, chin, his lips, nose, forehead, and the top of his head. She moved her tongue against his, her breasts pressed on his chest as they kissed. Toby moved his arms around her waist; Nora repositioned herself on top of him.

“How do you feel?” she whispered, her lips still close to his.

Toby could only laugh, grinning like a fool. She slid her hand down and stroked his erection.

“Oh my God, that’s wonderful.”

She handed him the condom, Toby did what he needed to while Nora fully undressed. When she was naked it was always a remarkable sight and tonight was no different. He took a moment to take it all in before his hands found her breasts. She rode him slowly as Toby cupped and stroked. He massaged her skin as she did for him just a little while ago. Nora leaned closer so Toby could take the hard nipple into his mouth. He rolled the nub around with his tongue before sucking it.

“Oh Toby, yes, oh yes, yes!”

He thrust into her as she ground down, causing them both to cry out. Toby rolled them… he wanted to take over. Nora surrendered to his power, lifting and spreading her thighs as Toby drove deeper.

“Oh yeah sugar, oh, oh Nora, Nora, shit, ohhh! Shit!”

“Don’t stop, don’t stop! Toby! Oh Toby.”

She gripped his back hard, moaning loudly as she felt herself fall. The orgasm drained her but Nora smiled while Toby thrust his way to a very gratifying climax. When their strength returned, she pushed him gently over onto the bed. He rested on his stomach and stared at her.

“You are so beautiful.”

“Thank you.”

“I mean that sincerely you know.”

“Of course you do. I know that.”

“It’s just sometimes, you know when a guy says something like that a girl may think he’s just saying it to you know…”

“Get laid?” she asked, pulling the blanket and comforter over them. She moved closer and Toby draped his arm over her stomach.

“Mmm hmm.”

“You’ve already gotten laid.” She kissed his cheek. “Go to sleep. I love you.”

“I love you too. Oh, and I have to leave early in the morning and be at the White House most of the afternoon. I will probably be gone when you wake up.”

“Gotcha. Shit, the candles.” Nora moved Toby’s arm, slipping out of the bed to blow them out. She left the music on and returned to the cocoon of his embrace. Lying on her side, Nora lay as close to Toby as she could. He sighed when he felt her breath on his cheek and in his ear.

“I love you Tobias Zachary Ziegler. I love you; I love you.”

“I love you too sugar plum.”

Saying it was a new and wonderful development. Toby fell asleep with a smile on his face.

***

Coffee was the first thing on Nora’s mind when she woke up the next morning. A cigarette was second. She got up from the bed, stretched, and threw on a tee shirt and a pair of Toby’s boxers. It was a cold morning and Nora shivered as she lit a Marlboro Light and let the poison course through her veins. This was not the kind of morning to wake up alone, she thought as she made her way to the kitchen.

It didn’t happen very often when Toby stayed over. There were times that he had to leave before she was awake. She never told him how much she hated it. Being left that way was a hang up of hers. Toby didn’t need to feel bad about something he was not doing with intent…he had enough issues to work through.

Nora flipped on the radio in the kitchen, bopping around to an ancient Jody Watley track. She dropped a scoop of French Vanilla coffee into the machine and that’s when she noticed the envelope. It had her name on it; must have been from Toby. That was strange though, as he usually made use of the Post-Its and gel pen she kept on the counter. He sometimes liked to leave silly messages on her refrigerator. That was the side of Toby she adored.

“Ooh, I love this song.”

The dance station was new to the city and they were playing songs that took Nora back. This was definitely one of them so she sang along

You say that there is no other  
I am the only one  
And you say that if we were lovers  
We would have so much fun  
But my mother warned me that I should  
Beware of your voice saying things I can't say…

Opening the envelope and seeing what was inside ended her concert. It was the list she attempted to confiscate last night but returned before reading. Two sheets of yellow legal paper called The Many Reasons I Love Nora. The man had actually made a list from one to one hundred though it was not completed. The top of the sheet read ‘I wanted to find 100 ways like the song you love so much. I eventually will; this is just a start.’

She smiled when the first thing she read was her smile. He loved her hourglass figure, the way her hair fell over her face when she slept, her coffee, her firm beliefs, her dancing abilities, her favorite film, how fast she drove, the fact that she could handle hard liquor, every pair of her shoes, her tattoo…the list went on. Over coffee Nora found out her raised voice turned him on, her determination to fight the good fight, her intelligence, her smart mouth, her love of hip-hop, and her intensity. Looking at the display when her cell phone buzzed, Nora was smiling again. 

“Hello.”

“You're awake.”

“You're amazing.”

“I'm not even there.” Toby replied.

“You letter is. I've got to learn more about you Toby Ziegler, and I'm enthusiastic.”

“Your enthusiasm, number 39 I believe.”

Nora laughed.

“You really put some thought into this.”

“It actually took very little thought. It’s all right in front of me every single day. Are you coming into the White House?”

“Mmm hmm. Right now I am enjoying a cup of coffee and some morning reading. I will be there in a few hours to sit down with Bruno.”

“Let me know if he ever gets too touchy feely with you.” Toby said.

“Absolutely not. So, I will see you in a few hours but it will probably just be to wave hello.”

“That’s not a lot of fun.”

“Waking up alone is no fun either. You’ll have to make that up to me tomorrow.”

“The way her body feels on mine; number 17.”

“I have to say, I never thought your incessant need to list things would ever be sexy.”

“I am a cavalcade of surprise and wonder.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah; you'll see. I have to go and rein these guys in. I’ll see you soon.”

“Count on it speechwriter.”

“Calling me speechwriter; number nine.”

“Calling you speechwriter after we make love…”

“Priceless. Bye Nora.”

“Bye. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

***


End file.
